The Internet provides users with the ability to download content from remote web sites to a client device and display or otherwise interact with the content included therein. In many cases, special applications are necessary to view or interact with specific items of content such as, for example, Adobe Acrobat documents, Microsoft Paint documents, or video content, etc. In such cases, a user may attempt to download a content item only to discover that they do not have the required application on their client device to display or interact with the downloaded content item. It is then up to the user to download and install the required application. Unfortunately, it is estimated that up to 50% of downloads of all web applications fail for a number of reasons. Consequently, in such situations, the user is unable to access or otherwise enjoy the desired content.